Warriors: The Rise of WillowClan
by xXSugaryXx
Summary: 'Before the trees can thrive, dawn will grow the Clan, lightning will burn until defeat, smoke will create power, and the blaze will destroy everything through love.'
1. Allegiances

**WILLOWCLAN**

**LEADER**

**Beetlestar – **Grey tom with yellow eyes.

**DEPUTY**

**Swiftfeather **– Tabby brown tom with white chest and paws and amber eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Hazelmoon** – Light brown she-cat with blue eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE**

**WARRIORS**

**Sparrowpelt – **Dark brown tom with green eyes. Apprentice, Grasspaw

**Snowstorm – **White she-cat with blue eyes.

**Goldenleaf – **Handsome ginger tom with light green eyes. Apprentice, Pebblepaw

**Ashstripe – **Light grey tom with green eyes. Apprentice, Mousepaw

**Oakfall – **Brown tom with amber eyes.

**Pebbleshine – **Light grey she-cat withblue eyes.

**Poppymoon – **Ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**APPRENTICES**

**Mousepaw – **Dark grey she-cat with orange eyes.

**Grasspaw – **Brown tabby tom with long whiskers and green eyes.

**Olivepaw – **Light ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Brackenpaw – **Brown tabby with amber eyes.

**QUEENS**

**Twigheart** – Brown she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Smokekit, Blazekit, Dawnkit, Lightningkit, mate of Ashstripe.

**KITS**

**Smokekit – **Dark grey tom with green eyes.

**Blazekit – **Tabby brown tom with green eyes.

**Dawnkit – **Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes.

**Lightningkit – **Tabby brown tom with grey paws and blue eyes.

**ELDERS**

**Spottedrain **– Grey she-cat with black spots and blue eyes.

**MISTCLAN**

**LEADER**

**Fawnstar** – Light tabby brown she-cat with green eyes.

**DEPUTY**

**Icefang **- White tom with icy blue eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Dewcloud **– Light grey she-cat with blue eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE**

**Hailpaw **– Small dark tabby grey tom with green eyes.

**WARRIORS**

**Skyblaze **– Ginger and white tom with light green eyes. Apprentice, Lilypaw

**Goldenstripe **– Pale ginger she-cat with light blue eyes.

**Amberstream** – Light brown she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice, Reedpaw

**Lavenderfur** – Light grey she-cat with lavender-blue eyes. Apprentice, Shadepaw

**Birchtail** – Dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes. Apprentice, Sweetpaw

**APPRENTICES**

**Lilypaw –** Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes.

**Sweetpaw – **Cream she-cat with green eyes.

**Reedpaw – **Light grey tom with white tail tip and amber eyes.

**Shadepaw – **Dark grey tom with blue eyes.

**QUEENS**

**Pinespark** – Light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Expecting Birchtail's kits.

**KITS**

**None.**

**ELDERS**

**Splashpelt – **Dark grey tom with light grey specks and blue eyes.

**SUNCLAN**

**LEADER**

**Brightstar** – Beautiful golden she-cat with green eyes.

**DEPUTY**

**Vineclaw – **Grey tom with yellow eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Maplefeather** – Pale cream tom with brown front paws and green eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE**

**Owlpaw **– Tabby brown tom with yellow eyes.

**WARRIORS**

**Badgerfoot – **Black tom with white paws and amber eyes. Apprentice, Applepaw

**Acornstripe – **Brown tabby with black spots and blue eyes.

**Birdleaf** – Black she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice, Briarpaw

**Deerheart** – Brown she-cat with dark spots and patches and yellow eyes.

**APPRENTICES**

**Applepaw** – Light grey she-cat with cream tail-tip and green eyes. Briarpaw's sister.

**Briarpaw **– White she-cat with blue eyes. Applepaw's sister.

**QUEENS**

**None.**

**KITS**

**None.**

**ELDERS**

**Moleclaw – **Grumpy brown tom with amber eyes.

**SNOWCLAN**

**LEADER**

**Tulipstar – **Light brown she-cat with cream paws and tail-tip and orange eyes.

**DEPUTY**

**Dewdrop** – Cream tom with blue eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Violetrush** – Grey she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE**

**Stormpaw – **Dark grey tom with amber eyes.

**WARRIORS**

**Silvershine **– White she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice, Leafpaw

**Berrystreak – **Brown tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice, Thrushpaw

**Fernshine **– Light brown tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes.

**Hazelcloud – **Brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

**APPRENTICES**

**Thrushpaw – **Light grey tom with amber eyes.

**Leafpaw** – Brown she-cat with green eyes.

**QUEENS**

**None.**

**KITS**

**None.**

**ELDERS**

**None.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ashstripe yawned and stretched. He calmly padded out of the Warriors' Den. The camp was bustling with movement and cats. WillowClan lived in a small area near the lake. In the centre of the camp grew a giant willow tree, from which the Clan got its name.

'Cedarstorm!' Ashstripe heard Beetlestar's voice. 'Organise a border patrol with two other warriors and apprentices.'

'Alright. Ashstripe, Snowstorm, bring your apprentices.'

Ashstripe nodded, obeying the deputy's orders, and headed for the apprentices den. The little grey she-cat was lying in her nest. Ashstripe prodded his apprentice with a paw.

'Hey, stop. I'm trying to sleep…'

'Mousepaw! Beetlestar wants us to go on a border patrol,' Ashstripe meowed.

'Oh, coming!' she jumped out of her nest and scrambled out of the den. Ashstripe followed, slightly amused. He mewed a greeting to his mate, Twigheart, on the way there. She purred and continued sharing tongues with Poppymoon.

'We'll go to the border near MistClan and refresh the border markers,' Cedarstorm announced. He padded out of the camp entrance, Snowstorm, Ashstripe, Mousepaw and Oakpaw behind him.

Snowstorm dropped back to talk to Ashstripe.

'How's Twigheart?' she asked.

'Oh, fine, thanks,' Ashstripe replied. 'She'll be moving into the nursery soon.'

'Kits?' Snowstorm stopped. 'Congratulations! We do have a need for kits in the Clan.'

Ashstripe flushed in embarrassment, realizing too late what he had said.

'Ashstripe! Stop gossiping and refresh the border,' Cedarstorm snapped.

Ashstripe held back an annoyed retort and padded over to the border. He gasped as he saw cats in the distance.

'Cedarstorm, there's a patrol on MistClan territory!'

'What's wrong with that?' Mousepaw asked, confused.

'They could challenge us to ask for more territory, or even attack, knowing them,' Ashstripe explained.

MistClan and WillowClan had been enemies for moons, all because of a simple piece of territory WillowClan owned: The sand clearing. It was warm in Greenleaf, and full of prey. A precise reason why MistClan would want it.

'I am quite sure I see that, Ashstripe,' Cedarstorm growled.

'What should we do?' Snowstorm asked anxiously.

'Ignore them. We aren't breaking the Warrior Code by trespassing on their territory,' Cedarstorm meowed. 'We can go back to camp now.'

Oakpaw and Mousepaw nodded obediently and followed the deputy, their two mentors trailing behind.

'Beetlestar!' Cedarstorm called as he stepped into camp through the thick bramble entrance. He passed the willow tree over to Beetlepaw's den. The leader was lying outside, sharing tongues with Sparrowpelt. Ashstripe padded over to Sparrowpelt.

'Would you like to come hunting with me and Mousepaw? Along with Grasspaw, of course.'

'Sure. Why not?' The ginger tom got up and called for Grasspaw who scrambled out of the Apprentices' Den.

'Mousepaw!' Ashstripe meowed. His apprentice stumbled from where she was with Pebblepaw.

'Another patrol?' she mewed enthusiastically.

'Nope. Hunting!' Ashstripe replied with equal enthusiasm. He knew Mousepaw loved hunting. He, Mousepaw, Sparrowpelt and Grasspaw padded out of the camp entrance. Ashstripe noticed the fresh kill pile was rather low on his way out.

'Now, Mousepaw, do you know how to catch a bird?' Ashstripe questioned. The eager she-cat nodded.

'Grasspaw, do you?' Sparrowpelt asked his younger apprentice. The brown tom hesitated, and then shook his head.

'Oh, can I show him, please Ashstripe?' Mousepaw begged. Ashstripe's whiskers twitched in amusement, and seeing that Grasspaw looked just as excited, he agreed.

Mousepaw tasted the air, and dropped into a crouch, scenting a thrush. She slowly stalked towards a brown speckled bird. The bird twisted its head scenting something, and Mousepaw froze. She pounced, swiftly killing the prey in one bite. Grasspaw appeared amazed.

'Well done, Mousepaw,' Ashstripe purred at what he had taught his apprentice.

'Show me what you've learnt,' Sparrowpelt meowed to Grasspaw.

Grasspaw clumsily dropped to the ground, and tasted the air. Ashstripe scented a woodpecker.

'What's that bird?' the apprentice whispered to his mentor.

'Woodpecker,' the handsome ginger tom replied simply.

Grasspaw nodded and concentrated on the bird pecking at a tree. Grasspaw quietly padded towards the tree, and pounced up to the twig, narrowly missing the bird. He looked crestfallen as he turned to his mentor.

'That was good for a first try,' Ashstripe praised. Mousepaw had been training for a moon longer than Grasspaw, granting her more experience.

'But I still didn't catch it,' the small tom murmured. Mousepaw pressed her pelt against his encouragingly.

'It took me so many sunhighs to learn,' she mewed kindly. Grasspaw's whiskers twitched with sudden amusement.

'I bet you couldn't beat me in a vole-hunting contest!' he cried.

'Yeah right!' Mousepaw purred, racing into the trees, Grasspaw not far behind.

'Should we let them hunt by themselves for a few moments?'' Ashstripe asked the older warrior.

'What harm can it do?' Sparrowpelt replied, before padding back to camp, Ashstripe not far behind.

Ashstripe padded to nursery, peering in to see the queen that was his mate.

'Hello, Ashstripe!' Twigheart said cheerily. Her brown belly was swollen with kits.

Ashstripe licked her cheek. 'How are you? And the kits?'

'They're doing well, I think. Ravenpatch has been in to see me. He says I'm doing well,' the queen purred.

'When do you think the kits will be born?' he asked anxiously.

'Ravenpatch says about another quarter-moon, or even less.'

Ashstripe paused. 'How's Poppymoon?'

'She's fine, Ashstripe. Stop worrying,' Twigheart motioned with her tail towards the golden queen who was sleeping in the corner, two kits tucked in with her.

'They're called Olivekit and Brackenkit.'

'What shall we call our kits?' Ashstripe mewed.

'We'll decide when they're born,' Twigheart meowed patiently.

Ashstripe sighed.

'Go and get some sleep now,' the queen said, curling herself up in a ball. Ashstripe nodded, and padded quietly to the Warriors' Den.

Ashstripe woke to a sharp cry of pain. Glancing outside, he noticed the sky was tinged pink. It was sun high. He heard another cry. It was coming from the nursery. Suddenly alarmed, he raced to the padded den. Ravenpatch and Hazelpaw were inside. As Hazelpaw spoke, he realised something: Twigheart was kitting! He ran inside.

'Breathe, Twigheart. Bite down on this stick if you need to,' Hazelpaw meowed calmly.

'Almost there, Twigheart. One more kit to go.'

One more? Did that mean he was lucky enough to have two or more kits?

'How is she?' Ashstripe demanded.

'Stay back,' Hazelpaw snapped. Ashstripe was taken aback by her attitude – she was usually a very caring cat, and listened to everything. But he guessed she was stressed, it was her second kitting to experience.

'Well done, Twigheart,' Ravenpatch purred. 'You have four healthy kits.'

Ashstripe pushed past the two medicine cats and nuzzled Twigheart.

'What shall we call them? Two toms and two she-cats,' Twigheart murmured happily. Ashstripe glanced at the kits. The she-cats were pale grey and tabby brown, one tom was tabby brown with grey paws, and the other was a dark grey.

'I think we should name the grey tom Smokekit,' Ashstripe replied.

'Smokekit, Lightningkit for the tabby and grey tom, Blazekit for the tabby, and Dawnkit for the grey she-cat.'

Three of the kits crawled towards their mother's belly for milk, but one, Blazekit, lost her way. Ashstripe gently picked her up by the scruff and dropped her closer to her mother's belly.

'Perfect,' Ashstripe licked his mate's ear. 'I'll go tell Beetlestar.'

As he padded to the lichen covered rock cave that was the Leader's Den, Ashstripe felt a spot of anxiety. The Clan wasn't big because many kits had been born with no littermates, or kits had died through heat or cold. SunClan was used to extreme heat, MistClan to wet and SnowClan to cold, but to be honest, WillowClan needed perfect weather to thrive.

'Beetlestar?' Ashstripe called quietly.

'Enter.'

Ashstripe couldn't hold back his excitement. 'Twigheart has had her kits!' he burst out to the leader.

'Good. How many?'

'Four: Smokekit, Dawnkit, Blazekit and Lightningkit.'

'That reminds me, Pebblepaw and Oakpaw need to receive their warrior names. I shall do the ceremony tonight.'

Ashstripe nodded, and headed back outside. Beetlestar padded outside of the den, and jumped onto the large tree stump used for announcements.

'Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Tree Stump for a clan meeting,' he called the familiar greeting. Ashstripe went over to the front of the crowd now forming of warriors, apprentices, elders and queens.

'Pebblepaw, Oakpaw, come forward.'

The two apprentices, rather surprised, stepped forward. Pebblepaw had a smug look on her face and Oakpaw looked genuinely excited.

'Oakpaw, step forward,' Beetlestar began.

'I, Beetlestar, leader of WillowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.

Oakpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?'

'I-I do,' Oakpaw stammered.

'Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Oakpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Oakfall. StarClan honours your cleverness and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WillowClan.' Beetlestar rested his muzzle on the young warriors head, and he in turn licked the leader's shoulder.

'And Pebblepaw,' Beetlestar said. 'Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?'

'I do.'

'Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Pebblepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Pebbleshine. StarClan honours your determination and independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WillowClan.'

Pebbleshine proudly did the same as Oakfall, and stepped to the side. The Clan began calling their names.

'Oakfall! Pebbleshine!' Ashstripe joined in, as everyone cheered the new warriors.

'Tonight you will both sit vigil to guard the camp,' Beetlestar added. 'And as we are on the topic of good news, Twigheart has borne four healthy kits: Lightningkit, Smokekit, Dawnkit and Blazekit.'

At that the leader stepped down from his post, and the Clan burst into chatter.

'How long 'til I'm a warrior, Ashstripe?' Mousepaw cried eagerly, jumping up to catch up with her mentor.

'That depends,' he began. 'Are you a good apprentice?'

Mousepaw hesitated. '...Yes?'

Ashstripe's whiskers twitched in amusement.

'Well then, I must see if I can make an arrangement with Beetlestar,' he mewed, before padding over to the warriors den. He watched from his nest as Mousepaw raced over to Grasspaw, meowing words he couldn't hear. And as the sun dropped from the sky and the blue turned orange, then black, Ashstripe settled into sleep.

Ashstripe padded into the nursery to check on his kits. He noticed Poppymoon, a ginger kit and a brown kit bounding around her.

'Soon, my kits,' she murmured. 'Ashstripe, can you tell these kits to wait until they're six moons to become apprentices?'

'How old are you kits?' he asked.

'Five moons and three quarters!' Brackenkit mewed proudly. 'At least I think so.'

'Only a few more days then,' Ashstripe purred. 'And your mother will get you to become apprentices!'

At this the kits were more energetic, and began play-fighting over a ball of moss. Ashstripe turned to see his mate curled up, four kits tucked in with her. Satisfied, the light grey tom went towards the Apprentices' Den. Although it was nearly sunhigh, most of the young cats were asleep.

'Mousepaw,' Ashstripe whispered. She stirred before waking up.

'Yes?'

'Would you like to go hunting?'

She paused. 'Can, uh, Grasspaw come?'

'Perhaps. I'll ask Sparrowpelt.'

Mousepaw nodded. 'I'll come then.'

Ashstripe headed for the willow tree, where he knew Sparrowpelt was stationed. 'Mousepaw would like me to take her and Grasspaw out hunting.'

'I don't see any harm in that,' the brown warrior mewed. 'If you want to, of course.'

'Thank you,' Ashstripe nodded, before going back to Mousepaw. Grasspaw was beside her, jumping about with excitement.

'I bet you can't catch a rabbit before me!' Grasspaw meowed, before racing out of the camp entrance, Mousepaw close on his tail.

'Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Tree Stump for a clan meeting!'

A familiar call woke Ashstripe. He padded outside to see Beetlestar on the Tree Stump. It had been quite a few sunrises since his kits had been born, and they were growing fast, almost a moon.

'Olivekit, Brackenkit, please step forward,' meowed the leader.

'Olivekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Olivepaw. Your mentor will be Snowstorm. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you.'

'Snowstorm,you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Spottedrain, and you have shown yourself to be kind and wise. You will be the mentor of Olivepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her.'

The two cats touched noses, and Beetlestar called Brackenkit and Swiftfeather.

'Brackenkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brackenpaw. Your mentor will be Swiftfeather. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you.'

Swiftfeather stepped forward.

'Swiftfeather,you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cedarstorm, and you have shown yourself to be honest and brave. You will be the mentor of Brackenpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him.'

Swiftfeather touched noses with the small tom and they stepped back. Beetlestar leapt down from the Tree Stump, and Ravenpatch took his place.

'Hazelpaw, please come forward,' he began.

'I, Ravenpatch, medicine cat of WillowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons.'

'Hazelpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?'

The light brown she-cat replied clearly 'I do.'

'Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Hazelpaw, from this moment you will be known as Hazelmoon. StarClan honors your wisdom and courage and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of WillowClan.'

The medicine cat rested his muzzle on Hazelmoon's head and she licked his shoulder. Ashstripe purred at the progress his Clan was making from being a tiny group of ten cats.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Many days had passed since the kits were born. About six moons, in fact.

'You can't catch me!'Smokekit taunted to his sister. Dawnkit glared at him.

'You know I'm not as fast as you.'

'Come on, Dawnkit. Don't you want to be a warrior?'

That was too much for the grey she-cat. She lunged at her littermate, who rolled out of the way, racing towards the corner of the nursery.

'Mama, what's for bleeding?' asked Blazekit, glancing at Twigheart.

'Cobwebs, Blazekit.'

'What's for bellyache?'

'Oh, I don't know. Ask Hazelmoon or Ravenpatch if you want to know.'

'Okay mama.'

Lightningkit bounded towards Smokekit and Dawnkit. He pounced on Smokekit, pummeling him with sheathed claws.

'Ow, hey, that hurts!' squealed the little grey tom. 'Mama!' Smokekit rushed towards Twigheart, hiding behind her tail.

Blazekit cautiously padded out of the nursery. She glanced around outside. Cats were everywhere! Where was the Medicine Den? A brown tom with amber eyes walked past.

'Excuse me,' Blazekit squeaked. 'Do you know where the Medicine Den is?' The warrior turned around. Blazekit remembered Twigheart introducing them, it was Oakfall.

'Yes, over there,' Oakfall signaled with his tail to a small cave. Blazekit nodded in thanks, before padding over there.

'Um, hello? H-hazelmoon? Ravenpatch?'

'What are you doing here?' a light brown she-cat mewed kindly to the kit.

'I would like to, um, know what herb is for bellyache?'

'Why, little one?'

'I don't know,' mewed Blazekit.

Hazelmoon purred in amusement.

'There are many herbs for bellyache, but Ravenpatch and I use juniper berries. Would you like to come with me to find some?'

'Yes!' Blazekit cried.

'Well then, let's go.'

The two brown cats padded down out of the camp entrance.

'Now, Blazekit, do you know where Juniper grows?'

He hesitated. 'Dry places?'

'Correct. Well done. Can you see any?'

Blazekit stopped and tasted the air. He raced towards a bush of dark spiky leaves. Settled in it were purple berries.

'Is this it?'

'Yes! Good job, Blazekit,' Hazelmoon purred. 'Take some, will you?'

The kit tugged some of the berries off and spat them on the ground.

'And since leafbare is coming, we might need some catmint. I'll go get some; you can look for more juniper berries.'

Blazekit nodded. She jumped up into a tree as the medicine cat padded off, leaving the berries where they were. Suddenly Blazekit saw cats in the distance. Alarmed, she tasted the air: SnowClan, and mingled in with it was MistClan!

'Hazelmoon!' she yowled an alarm, and raced back to camp, the berries in her jaws. She dropped them near the medicine den and ran to Beetlestar's den.

'Oh, hello Blazek-'

'SnowClan and MistClan are attacking!' she panted.

'What? Attacking?' Beetlestar questioned. At that moment a flurry of cats burst into the camp. Beetlestar's eyes widened.

'Get the kits and elder into the nursery! Push them out of the camp!' the leader yowled. Before he could do anything, Blazekit found herself in the nursery, beside her littermates and Spottedrain.

'I bet I could kill those SnowClan warriors!' Lightningkit snarled. Dawnkit and Smokekit seemed more curious than worried, but Blazekit was scared.

'What if they kill mama?' she whimpered.

'Mama's too fierce!' Lightningkit mewed. 'She won't let them hurt her!'

'Indeed. Twigheart is a fierce warrior,' rasped Spottedrain. 'I remember when she was just a kit, like you four.'

Dawnkit stifled a _mrrow _of laughter. She suddenly heard a shriek from outside.

'You're so brave, Blazekit,' she meowed. 'Warning Beetlestar and everything.'

Lightningkit snorted. 'I can be brave too.'

Smokekit sighed. 'I hope this doesn't last ages.'

Suddenly Blazekit heard thumping outside. She scented something – SunClan. Had they come to join in the attack? Or would they help WillowClan?

'Retreat!' came a muffled yowl from outside. It sounded like Fawnstar, the MistClan leader. He heard thumping again, and suddenly all went quiet. The bracken den entrance that was covered burst open.

'Oh, my kits! Are you alright?' cried Twigheart.

'Is everyone okay? Hazelmoon called. She must have returned.

'Cedarstorm is dead.'

A gasp rang through the camp.

'Berrystreak from SnowClan killed him,' Sparrowpelt explained.

'We will sit vigil tonight, and at moonhigh I shall name a new deputy,' replied Beetlestar.

Hazelmoon suddenly gasped.

'R-Ravenpatch… H-he's d-dead too,' her voice quivered, saddened at the thought of the medicine cat and her own mentor, who was now gone in StarClan. The medicine cat bowed her head.

'As it is, Hazelmoon, you will need to accept an apprentice sooner or later,' Beetlestar announced.

Blazekit's green eyes widened. Perhaps… Just maybe… She could be the Medicine Cat apprentice? She shook the thought away. Of course Hazelmoon would never choose her; Beetlestar probably already had a mentor in mind. After all, they were almost six moons.

Blazekit sadly padded back to the nursery.

'What's wrong, little one?' Twigheart purred.

'I just… I really want to be Hazelmoon's apprentice,' she blurted out.

'You do realize that if you become Medicine Cat, you can never have a mate or kits?' Twigheart asked.

Blazekit hesitated. 'I'm willing to do anything if it means I can help the Clan,' she finished.

Twigheart nodded. 'I will tell Hazelmoon.' The queen stood up and padded to the Medicine Den. Blazekit hoped that the medicine cat would want her as apprentice.

It was moonhigh.

'Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Tree Stump for a Clan meeting!' Beetlestar called. Swiftfeather was next to him, a look of pride upon his tabby face.

'I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of WillowClan is Swiftfeather.'

'Swiftfeather! Swiftfeather!' The Clan began to cheer for their new deputy. Beetlestar stepped down, and Blazekit raced back to the nursery.

'Guess what I heard!' Dawnkit mewed excitedly. 'Snowstorm is expecting kits!'

'So?' Lightningkit seemed unaffected by the announcement.

'That means more kits to play with, silly!' Dawnkit stifled a _mrrow_ of laughter.

'Yes, but they won't be here until we're apprentices,' Smokekit added.

Dawnkit paused. 'Oh.'

'We're going to be apprentices in less than a moon, and Snowstorm's kits won't be here for at least three moons,' Blazekit agreed.

Lightningkit stared at the she-cat.

'How do you know that?'

Suddenly embarrassed, Blazekit stammered 'I've been hanging out in the Medicine Den lately, that's all.'

'Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Tree Stump for a clan meeting.'

'Can we go? Please!' Dawnkit pleaded to her mother.

'Oh, fine. But stay close to me,' the queen padded outside. The Clan had already gathered.

'I have gathered you all here today to celebrate the lives of four kits.'

Blazekit gasped as Beetlestar glanced at her and her littermates.

'Blazekit, please come forward.'

Struggling to look calm, Blazekit padded towards her leader. Hazelmoon was beside him. She spoke.

'Cats of WillowClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat that has shown curiosity and enthusiasm. Your next medicine cat will be Blazekit.'

Apprentice medicine cat! This was what she had wanted ever since she had met Hazelmoon and Ravenpatch. Ever since she was born!

'Blazekit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Hazelmoon?'

Quivering with excitement, the kit managed to squeak out 'I do.'

'Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the MoonTree to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats,' Hazelmoon glanced at her new apprentice.

'You shall be known as Blazepaw,' Beetlestar added. 'And the good wishes of all WillowClan will go with you.'

Hazelmoon stepped down with Blazepaw.

Beetlestar spoke up again. 'Dawnkit, Lightningkit and Smokekit,you have all reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until she receives her warrior name, Dawnkit will be known as Dawnpaw. Her mentor will be Pebbleshine. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to her.' The leader paused, before speaking up again.

'Pebbleshine, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be determined and independent. You will be the mentor of Dawnpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her.'

The two cats touched noses, and after stepping down, Lightningkit stood up, pride in his eyes.

'From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lightningpaw. Your mentor will be Poppymoon. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you,' Beetlestar signaled for Poppymoon to come to the front with her new apprentice.

'Poppymoon, you have successfully trained Ashstripe, and I think you are ready for a second apprentice. You have shown yourself to be patient and calm. You will be the mentor of Lightningpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him.'

Smokekit got ready for his turn as the two cats touched noses and sat down.

'Smokekit,' Beetlestar welcomed the gray tom forward. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Smokepaw. Your mentor will be Oakfall. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you.'

The brown warrior came forward. Blazepaw recognized him from when she had wanted to find the Medicine Den.

'Oakfall, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be determined and independent. You will be the mentor of Smokepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him.'

The two cats touched noses, and Blazepaw thought she heard an impatient sigh from the back of the crowd. Beetlestar stepped down, and padded to his den. Blazepaw raced over to Hazelmoon.

'What can we do first?' she mewed eagerly.

'Tonight is half-moon, but we can't go to MoonTree until moonhigh. Well, you can come with me to get catmint. Leafbare is close, and greencough won't be far either. Do you know where it grows?' Hazelmoon tested her.

Blazepaw nodded. 'Mostly in kittypet or twoleg gardens, I think?'

'Well done. It was a wise decision to make you my apprentice,' the medicine cat praised. Blazepaw purred.

Hazelmoon and her apprentice padded out of the camp entrance. Blazepaw got a thorn stuck in her pelt, but she pulled it out easily.

'Do you need any herbs?'

'No, it was just my fur, right?' Blazepaw said, a little anxious.

'Don't worry, you're right. I was just testing you,' Hazelmoon explained. 'Only use herbs for thorns if they got stuck in your skin or pads.'

Blazepaw tasted the air as they reached the abandoned twoleg nest. A sweet smell flooded her nose.

'Is that-'

'Yes, it is catmint. Didn't expect that, did you?' Hazelmoon's whiskers twitched in amusement. 'But when you pick some, don't eat or drink any of the leaves or juice.'

'Why? Is it poisonous?'

'No, of course not. But every drop is precious, so we can't waste it, however good it tastes.' Hazelmoon pointed with her tail to a patch of green leaves.

'Go pick some. I'll wait here.'

Blazepaw nodded. She raced to the patch, and tore some off, but left some so the root would re-grow. She ran back to her mentor, sweet smells flooding her jaws. She tried not to chew, although some of the juice was already seeping onto her tongue. She spat them out in front of her mentor.

'Very good. We can go back to camp now.'

'Poppy seeds for pain and sleep, comfrey for bones, parsley for milk, honey for smoke inhalation…' Blazepaw recited some of the herbs she knew. Hazelmoon had sent her to sleep in the Medicine Den before they traveled to the MoonTree, and now she was restless. It was nearing dark though.

'Blazepaw!' Hazelmoon called. 'We have to leave now, or we won't get there before moonhigh.'

Blazepaw nodded, and trotted over to her mentor.

'The trip will be long, but we mustn't eat before we leave or get there. Come along.'

As the two cats padded towards the far away MoonTree, the night grew dark.

Blazepaw and Hazelmoon reached a large cave. Blazepaw stopped.

'Come on,' Hazelmoon urged, turning around.

'B-but I don't know what to do,' Blazepaw stammered.

'When we get there, lie down and touch your nose to the bark. StarClan will send you to sleep.'

Blazepaw nodded, and followed her into the cave, which stretched out into a tunnel. It was very dark, but not a long way, and eventually they came to the MoonTree. It was a clearing in the cave with a large tree in the middle, the type of which Blazepaw couldn't name. There was also a hole in the roof of the cave. The moonlight peered out from it, turning the green leaves of the tree silver.

'Blazepaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?' Hazelmoon's voice was clear and light.

'It is.'

'Then come forward.' Blazepaw cautiously stepped up.

'Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will.'

Blazepaw's green eyes gleamed. She lay down and touched her nose to the MoonTree before closing her eyes and letting sleep envelope her.


End file.
